No Turning Back
by FaithsHaven
Summary: Find out what happened to Charity, two years after she left town for Paris to finish up design school. Who does she come back with? How does affect the citizens of Harmony?
1. Default Chapter

Charity had left Harmony when she was accepted into a design school for fashions. Ivy had given her a very high recommendation. They decided to overlook her current school records and give her a chance at a new start. A new start was exactly what Charity needed. She needed to get away from Harmony for a bit and get far away from Miguel. Charity though Miguel was her one true love but she had no idea what two years away would bring. Charity went to a design school just outside of Boston. She was lonely for the first bit but then she got adjusted, made friends and met someone she never though could feel so new to her.  
  
She was on her way back to Harmony. She had been in Paris for the past year finishing up her studies and had a stop over in Boston before heading to Harmony. Charity wasn't headed to Harmony alone and when her friends and family met that special someone they would be shocked. Charity had kept in contact with her Uncle Sam and Ivy but other than that no one else. She knew that Miguel married Kay last year and they still lived with Tabitha. Apparently Miguel finished up his school and was able to get a decent job just outside of Harmony, so Kay was able to quit working at the Cannery. She had also heard that Jessica had decided to leave town for schooling because the pain of seeing Reese everyday hurt too much. Charity felt so bad for what had happened but without Ivy she would have never become as successful as she did. She had boutiques across the States and Europe wanting to buy her designs. She had a new line coming up but had kept everyone in the dark as to what it was.  
  
The train pulled into the station and Charity collected her stuff. She hadn't asked anyone to pick her up so she decided to catch a cab instead. What a surprise her family would get! She had sent letters to the people she wanted to see but no one was sure why.  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the Bennett home. Before Charity had left two years ago, she asked Kay to not reveal Ivy's secret because in truth, Sam needed Ivy as much as she needed him. Kay promised she would never reveal it but as long as Charity would stay away from Miguel. Charity did so by leaving town. Charity walked up to the door and knocked. Ivy came to the door and opened up.   
  
"Charity…."  
  
What Ivy saw she didn't know what to say?  
  
Speechless she opened the door to reveal the rest of the family in the living room. No one said anything. 


	2. No Turning Back Chapter 2

"Ivy?"  
  
Charity was the first to speak.  
  
"Hunny, yes sorry. Who is this you've brought?"  
  
"Ivy, I would like you to meet Hope Mercy Standish-Bennett." Charity held a girl that looked no more than 18 months old.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hope. Can I see her?"  
  
"Hope, do you want to see your Auntie Ivy?" Ivy looked surprised but said nothing.  
  
Sam came to the door to greet Charity.   
  
"It's good to see you Charity."  
  
"You too Uncle Sam. I missed you."  
  
Ivy was busy entertaining Hope while Charity wandered into the home. In the living room sat Kay and Miguel and baby Maria who was no longer a little baby anymore, Tabitha and her daughter Endora, Pilar and Eve. Charity looked around but there was no one else.  
  
"Are you looking for someone Charity?"  
  
"No Uncle Sam it's okay…" Charity looked a little disappointed.  
  
Tabitha looked blown away when Ivy walked in with baby Hope. Another Standish child, what in the name of the stars…  
  
Kay and Miguel looked at each other quite surprised by Charity's bundle of joy. Ivy handed Hope back to Charity.   
  
"I would like everyone to meet my daughter Hope."  
  
"So who's the daddy?" Kay blurted out.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, Ivy headed to the door.  
  
"I didn't know we were expecting anyone else?" she said.  
  
"Well, hi there, come on in. Everyone's in the living room."  
  
Charity's eyes lit up! He was here. 


End file.
